Mild Mild West
"Mild Mild West" is the first episode of the second season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the fourteenth episode of the series. It first aired on February 10, 2009. Summary While attending Buffalo Bill's Western Extravaganza, Det. Murdoch, Insp. Brackenreid, Constable Crabtree and Dr. Ogden witness a killing when a stunt apparently goes bad. The stunt involved one legendary wild west gunman shooting the other who catches the bullet in his teeth. It's all trickery of course and he's not supposed to be shot for real. Murdoch determines that the man was actually shot by someone with a rifle. When the second member of the stunt team is also killed, Murdoch starts looking into their past to find a solution to the crime. A horse hair provides the vital clue. Inspector Brackenreid's wife, Margaret, has joined the Temperance League and he has promised to give up drink. An encounter with the flirtatious Annie Oakley puts an end to that. Suspicion falls on a number of people, including Buffalo Bill and Annie Oakley. The killer is found to be a young man whose father was murdered by the two partners. Character Revelations * Murdoch once worked as a ranch hand. Continuity * Murdoch's "murder bag" is mentioned (ep104). * Mrs. Brackenreid has joined The Temperance League in an affect to get the Inspector to stop drinking. This will be the issue of contention between the Brackenreids for episodes to come. Historical Reference *This episode takes place in Toronto 1896 – Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria 1819- 1901) is Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Empress of India. *Annie Oakley really was part of Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show. *There is an allusion to the Wizard of Oz, when Murdoch says "We're not in Kansas anymore." Trivia *Like Murdoch, Yannick Bisson worked as a ranch hand. *Bisson actually roped the villian from his horse at the end in one shot. *This episode is one of Bisson's favorite episodes. Errors *'Buffalo Bill Cody' (1846 - 1917) and Wild Bill Hickock (1837-1876) are two different men. While the story is about Buffalo Bill Cody, the credits list him as Wild Bill Hickock. *When Murdoch is in the morgue talking over the dead body, the body's eyes blink. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Guest Starring Nicholas Campbell as Wild Bill Hickock Sarah Strange as Annie Oakley Simon Northwood as Teddy Jones Sr. Ben Lewis as Teddy Jones Jr. Bill Yak as Jaws McRawlins (as Bill Yack) Michael Copeman as Lightning Wilcox Clinton Walker as Announcer Maurice Dean Wint as John Warton John Paul Ruttan as Young Teddy Jr Uncredited Cast Gallery S2Ep1BBJawsWilcox.jpeg|In order: Jaws, Lightning Wilcox, and Buffalo Bill performing at the carnival show. S2EP1MildMildWestJaws.jpg|during the live show 201 Mild, Mild West Tape.PNG|Blackboard and adhesive strips|link=Blackboard Brackenreid with Annie.jpg|Brackenreid and Annie|link=https://www.facebook.com/MurdochOnCBC Category:Season Two Category:Season Error Category:Season Premieres